Of Candy And Cavity
by LePipi
Summary: Dean Winchester is a grownup with a child's fear of the dentist. Castiel Novak is a dentist sent from heaven  according to Dean . A nightmare turns into a fairy tale.


**Ok, so this is meant as a oneshot. In which Dean is a civilian, always has been, and is terrified of the dentist! Castiel is a dentist sent from heaven (according to Dean) and helps him with his dental problem and fear. They both get more from each other than expected.**

Of Candy and Cavity

Dean was scared.

No, wait, Dean was scared when he found that tarantula ( it was just a spider )in his shower stall yesterday.

No, Dean was terrified.

He had an irrational fear from dentists, ever since he was a kid. It was probably one of Pee Wee's shows that did it for him. Pee Wee destroyed a lot of things for him. Bikes, clowns, tree houses, just a lot of things. But he kept watching him as a child. He held somewhat of a morbid curiosity for Pee Wee. Like when you see a car crash on the street. You feel devastated seeing the cars , but you just cant take your eyes off them.

So he spent his years brushing his teeth after every meal, using dental floss, mouth wash, anything to make sure he kept away from the dentist.

Unfortunately there comes a time in a man's life when he has to face his fears and grow a pair.

Today was that day for Dean.

He walked somberly towards the hospital, much like a child on his first day of school. He had the pout on and everything.

He spent the night wallowing in pain, downing the tooth ache with Jack. It didn't do much good for him in the morning. The bags under his eyes were even more visible now than ever, his eyes rimmed red.

He looked over the private practice he had chosen to make an appointment with. He chose private, because the doctors where better paid, so he figured they didn't feel so grumpy and were more patient. And he really was thinking like a child.

He brushed past the revolving door (they were still fun ), and into the lobby. Everything felt clean, pristine, sterile. It was too spotless. Like a place void of life. It was full of artificial smells. You could sense the air freshener over the ethanol. Dean felt his stomach twist violently. All the smells, they always got to him. He quickly walked to the receptionist lady, who looked as if she would be happier on the operating table rather than behind the desk.

-"Um, hi..."- Dean's voice felt weak even to him. The lady chewed her gum, willing him to death with her look of utter boredom.

-"How may I help you?"- Even though her words were polite, the way she voiced them, she might as well had spit at his face.

-"I, uh, I have an appointment. With doctor Novak."- Dean didn't feel reassured at all but this woman. He just felt himself sink deeper and deeper in despair.

-"Fourth floor. Down the right hall, third room on the left."- She replied dismissively.

Dean could only nod, not even able to voice a thank you.

So now he had to face another little fear he had. Heights. So sure, fourth floor isn't so high, but man, situations like this literally brought out the worst in him. He always lost all of his macho bravado as his charm. He just succumbed to the little scared kid he still harbored inside.

He quickly rushed up the stairs, squinting his eyes shut. 'Deep breaths, Dean. Deep breaths.'

Finally on the fourth floor he stood before Dr. Novak's door, watching intently at the shiny name plastered over it. He sighed deeply and switched the doorknob with determination.

To his surprise he found the room empty. The big, cream colored chair was in place, the desk was in place, the freaky dental equipment was in place but no doctor. No nurse either.

He was probably out to fetch something, or maybe called in to talk business. Hell, who knows.

He walked around the room, gazing around himself. He found it more homey than all the other hospital rooms he had visited. There were a lot of kids drawings hung on the walls.

A smiley tooth, a sad black tooth, a bright smile, kids holding hands...

Dean found himself smiling despite himself.

He decided to take of his leather jacket. It was autumn, and the weather was too funny, so he always wore his leather jacket. It could be sunny and warm when you leave the house, and two blocks over and its freezing as fuck.

He sat himself down on the desk chair and startled frolicking with the giraffe plushie he found there.

-"I see you've found a way to entertain yourself."- A deep, scratchy voice startled Dean out of his daze. He quickly turned towards the voice, like a deer caught in headlights.

Before him stood a very rumpled, disheveled man. He had the bed hair going, the stubble framing his face. He looked somewhat older than him, tired. But his bright, blue eyes shone with kindness. His chapped lips curled in a small, almost unnoticeable smile. He felt genuine.

Dean felt himself smile back, not sure why or how.

-"I'm Castiel Novak."- The man voiced, bringing himself closer to Dean who stood up abruptly from his seat at the doctor's desk.

-"Dean. Dean Winchester."- Dean offered his hand to the doctor who took it in his own in a firm grip.

The doctor, wait- Castiel, smiled brightly at that, showing of his row of pearly whites in a gummy smile. Dean hated gummy smiles. He didn't mind this one. Not at all.

-"Now Dean, could you tell me what's the problem?"- Castiel asked, his tone a professional one, as he turned his back on Dean and to the cabinet, from which he pulled up a white doctor's cloak. Dean finally had the chance to give the doctor a good look over.

The guy looked... Fine.

But he just didn't know where to place him in his little mind slot.

Castiel had that other worldly vibe around him.

And Dean was just getting a taste of his essence here.

-"I don't know, I've just been having this horrible tooth ache these last days, so I thought, time for a checkup ya know?"- Dean responded, falling back to the current situation at hand. He was still at the dentist's. He was still terrified.

-"Indeed. Could you please seat yourself?"- Castiel said patting the long, ugly looking chair, with a reassuring smile.

Dean gulped heavily, slowly making his way to the seat. He layed himself down with uncertainty.

-"Now, if you'd just let me check..."- The doctor trailed off, as he was fiddling with the equipment.

Dean watched intently as the hands of the doctor ran through all of the probes. He felt himself slowly settling into panic mode. This was not good.

-"I'll just give you an oral examination."- Castiel said as he turned his way to Dean holding a dental explorer and mouth mirror in both hands.

Dean shuddered heavily, his breathing audible, looking over the doctor's hands with unease.

-"Are you alright, Dean?"- Castiel asked worriedly, his head cocked to the side, eyebrows pulled down in concern.

-"It's the smells."-

-"Excuse me?"-

-"The smells. I-I cant breathe, I just, lose it..."- Dean babbled through not really catching what he was saying let alone their meaning.

Though the doctor simply nodded his head, put the probes back, and turned towards the cabinets.

-"I don't know how much good it'll do, but we'll try."- He said as he held the air freshener above his head and sprayed little sprinkles of liquid which left a pleasant aroma hanging in the air.

Dean watched baffled as the doctor sprayed over his head and around his chair. Most dentists would have thrown him out by now. He should know.

-"Is this better?"- Castiel asked gently as if afraid to scare Dean off. And Dean caught that, which left him feeling a little softer on the inside.

He breathed in the sweet scent of peaches, only then realizing that he'd been holding his breath.

-"Yeah. Thanks..."- His voice was hoarse for some stupid reason.

-"Alright then."- The doctor smiled widely as if he was the one that was relieved. He turned back with the previous probes clutched in his hands once more.

-"Now open wide."- And Dean felt 6 years old again, in the office of doctor Alistair who was an inpatient and sleazy looking man. He remembered how it felt when the doctor would drill inside his mouth and wouldn't do a thing to stop the pain. He once worked for three months on a baby tooth, when it was scheduled to fall off in a month. Come to think about it that must have been the reason for all of his dentist drama llama.

But this man was not Alistair. Castiel looked at him with kind eyes, spoke soft words, and reassured him that he was in capable hands.

Dean closed his eyes, as he felt the probes dimple in his cheek and clank around his teeth.

God he hated that feeling.

He hated that sound.

-"You have a lovely set of healthy teeth."- The doctor's voice woke him up from his imaginary nightmare. And that's a lovely compliment. Maybe now, there wouldn't be any drilling going on! He would probably just give him some medication to take, or whatever and he would be on his way.

-"There's just one black bugger here that stand outs."- The doctor said thoughtfully as he pulled back his hands from Dean's mouth.

Oh hell no.

Dean really didn't need this.

His anxiety has been getting too far gone.

-"We'll just have to drill a little hole in there, put in some of the new, white inlay I have and you'll be done in no time."- Castiel spoke as he worked the dental drill.

panic attack. No way. Just, no way.

-"I- I cant."- He barely voiced, sounding little and broken. The doctor turned swiftly back to him, his look of confusion quickly turning to one of deep worry.

-"What's the matter, Dean?"- He edged closer, which made Dean grip the arm rests on his chair tighter.

-"I cant do it, Cas."- The words escaped his mouth before he could process them. He always got like this when he was nervous.

-"The, the noise, and the pain, it's... it's too much."- He snuffled embarrassed. He was a grown man for crying out loud! The best idea would be to just walk out of this situation, and out of the handsome doctor's reach. He embarrassed himself enough as it is.

Just as he was pulling himself up and out of the chair, Castiel's face lowered to match his own.

-"Listen to me, Dean. Whatever this is, you're going to have to get over it. And I want to help you. Please, give me chance."- Castiel looked at him with such understanding, such unadulterated faith, like he truly believed in Dean, who he just met.

And Dean could only nod in response as he got lost in those pools of crystal blue. The pink chapped lips pulled into a grateful smile, as if Dean was the one helping him and quickly turned back towards the cupboards.

Dean sat himself back on the chair, as he watched Castiel rummage through some shelve.

He turned back towards Dean, a satisfied smile on his lips and white string hanging loosely from his hands. Upon closer inspection he saw that the white strings were in fact headphones, attached to a sleek, white Ipod.

-"Here."- The doctor started as he unwinding the gummy strings from each other. –"You will put these on while I drill, and we'll be over before you know it. Is that alright?"- Castiel looked determinedly towards Dean who felt all kinds of flustered.

First, because the doctor said he will drill him. Which made Dean giggle on the inside, because he was freaking out on the inside.

Second because the guy was trying his hardest with him, and didn't seem to mind his behavior at all, only concerned by it.

And third because this guy... He was the sweetest guy he'd come to now. And Dean sort of had a soft spot for dorky dudes, and Castiel just, felt right on so many levels.

And Dean was seriously losing it, having such girly thoughts, but hey, he was living the most embarrassing moment of his life here, might as well go all the way.

-"That's... Thank you. Really."- Was all Dean could muster to say.

But Castiel didn't seem to mind, as he didn't seem to mind anything Dean was doing. He just smiled a smile that was left fluttering in Dean's eyes, and slowly brought himself closer to Dean.

Dean felt his breath hitch for a whole different reason. Before he could say or do anything embarrassing, he felt something cold slide in his ears. Castiel slid the headphones in, and left his hands at the side of Dean's face, which really didn't do much favors for Dean's complexion.

-"The pain will last less than forty five seconds, I promise you. And after that no pain, at all. So can you do this for me?"- Castiel coaxed Dean, his hands still warm at Dean's cheeks.

-"Yeah. Yeah I can. "- Dean would do so much more for this man. He deserved so much. He was just such a kind soul, and Dean was already feeling protective over him. Which didn't make any sense, but nothing made any sense in his current situation, so yeah.

Castiel played with the Ipod, until a song started playing quietly for him. Oh and what song it was! "Cherry Pie" from Warrant played softly through the headphones and Dean couldn't help but grin. This guy was just too good to be true. He made grabby hands for the Ipod, which Castiel handed with a grin of his own and maximized the volume.

Castiel got the drill going and gestured for Dean to open his mouth in an "Aaaa" motion. Dean did as he was told and suddenly he didn't feel so scared. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the music.

But then the pain started.

Dean clutched at the armrest with all his might. He kept repeating to himself, 'Stay calm, deep breaths, deep breaths, don't worry the doctor, think of the doctor, this is his job, he is doing his job, keep calm...'

And like that it was over.

He felt the music leave his ears, chancing himself a look around. He found that from all the tension he was feeling he had succumbed so low on the chair he was practically swallowed.

-"See? Not so bad after all. You are free to spit."- Castiel smiled once more, and Dean was melting once more. He did as he was told and felt all the anxiety leave him in waves.

Until he felt a hand pat down his own.

The hand he had subconsciously gripped Castiel's thigh with.

So that explains why the armrest's was so soft.

He quickly pulled back, looking shamefully up at Castiel, an apology already forming on his quivering lips.

-"I-Im so sorry."- Dean was really bad with words. He was awful with them when he was embarrassed.

-"Don't be. You did great, Dean. All that's left is to fill that little hole, and you're ready to go."- Oh my god, he was gonna fill his hole. The doctor's awkwardness made up for his, so he kinda felt better about himself. Just a little bit.

Castiel did as promised. He made his way through the room, getting the equipment needed, made the right amount of filling and was finished in no time. And all the while Dean had the time to appreciate the view in front of him. Funny how in such a short period of time you could change the way you viewed someone.

-"Aaand we're done."- Castiel's smile could be heard in his voice. Dean rinsed his mouth one last time and switched around in his chair, till his feet were on the ground.

-"Oh, God. Thanks for putting up with me man."- Dean felt he needed to speak. Just a little more.

-"I assure you it was no trouble at all. Here."- Castiel said as he handed him a, a lollipop.

Now Dean was really feeling like a baby.

-"Seriously?"- Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

-"You did good. You deserve a reward."- And just then he saw the playful smile that looked so good on that rugged face.

Dean felt a smirk rise on his own face.

-"That so?"- He asked, willing to play along.

-"It's cherry."- Castiel prompted his voice eager. Dean chuckled lightly at that and decided to unwrap the little lollipop. He sucked briefly at it giving Castiel a little show.

So what, he was having the most bizarre day ever, he wanted to see how far he could go.

-"So hey, um, thanks dude. For everything."- Dean tried his gaze switching bashfully between the floor and Castiel, all the while twirling the lollipop behind his back.

Castiel full on laughed at Dean's little charade. Which was the first time he herd him laugh. And it sounded amazing.

-"My pleasure."- And if it was possible, the way he said it, made his voice appear even more deeper and husky.

Dean gulped down a pleasant quiver.

There was no way he was just gonna let this guy go.

He was like the golden medal of "hot guys that you can actually see yourself having a lasting relationship with".

-"Nah, man don't play modest. I was a total nightmare over there. Lemme make it up to you. Dinner, maybe?"- Dean felt like he was reliving high school. Only this time it wasn't the blonde bomb shell he was asking out ( so yeah, Dean had a straight phase, sue him ), it was the quirky, nerdy dude that liked to pet the classroom bunny.

-"Dinner sounds great."- Castiel's face absolutely blossomed with that smile. A tinge of read highlighted his glee.

Dean also felt himself blush, seeing just how, really wonderful this man was.

-"Then I'll pick you up at nine."- Dean felt his confidence sky rocket.

-"Then I'll e-mail you my directions."- And they both chuckled in a content manner.

-"So, uh, I'll see ya."- Dean tried his goodbye, although it felt empty.

-"You certainly will."- And Castiel just looked so overjoyed. This man is just surreal.

So he couldn't help it.

He quickly pecked that rough cheek of his and turned his way towards the door, chancing a look back to see a very flustered and dazed doctor Castiel Novak.

Who knew going to the dentist's would turn up so good?

**So yeah, thank you so much for reading this. I went to the dentist yesterday and I just felt awful and I kept keeping my mind busy with things that make me smile, so I was like 'DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL' which consist of my happy thoughts and then I started thinking of this, so this is what came to be. Reviews are very appreciated and loved. Thank you in advance.**


End file.
